


Mismatched Electrostatic; Datalog

by Develation



Series: Electricity [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Freshtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), And lots more..., Blood and Violence, Creation, Destruction, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Feels, Forced God Of Creation Inktale Sans (Undertale), Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Gods, Guardians - Freeform, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Multiverse, Other, Physical Abuse, Plot, Redemption, Regret, Scars, Self-Harm, Teamwork, Torture, tense relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Develation/pseuds/Develation
Summary: These are extras for my fic Mismatched Electrostatic.This is where things like character art, character profiles, extra chapters, and information on the world I've built for this story will be shared. So if you don't want to be spoiled, then read the fic first!Enjoy!
Relationships: Blue & Error, Dream & Cross, Dream & Nightmare, Dream/Cross, Error & Cross, Error & Dream, Error & Ink, Error & Nightmare, ink & dream
Series: Electricity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Outcodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outcode:  
> *a being beyond the universal scale; non-linear to time.

**Gamma**

Gamma outcodes are assets that manage to fall and glitch through the core of their world. Once they are in the Void, they must find a way to continue falling until they reach the Anti-Void to fully glitch out. In doing this, their universe will self-destruct to prevent further corruption but the asset who has fallen out will remain unaffected.

They can not be killed by age or action and their HP will constantly fluctuate between non-existent and full. Gammas can travel across universes but they do not use portals, simply appearing and disappearing without warning, and can access the Anti-Void easily. They have little to no magic ability and are often seen more as observers than active participators in the multiverse. 

Gamma outcodes include Core and Cain (also known as Sci).

** Prime **

[???????????????]

**Delta**

[????????????????]

** Omicron **

Omicron outcodes are assets who exit their world by sheer will and power and are often known as Guardians. Once what they were supposed to protect has been destroyed, their purpose and status may become universal. Omicrons are extremely powerful and can travel the multiverse through portals.

They cannot age but can be killed by the destruction of their soul, though it is recommended that these beings do not die. As the element that they stand to protect will vanish and the balance of the multiverse may fall into ruin.

Omicron outcodes include Dream, Nightmare, and [???].

** Epsilon **

Epsilon outcodes were never assets and have no world. They are formed from nothing before everything was created. Being eternal and completely immortal, they are the beings that keep the multiverse alive and can travel through the different worlds using portals.

Epsilons are known as gods and their magical ability are forces of destruction and creation. 

Epsilon outcodes include Ink and Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated as the story progresses and more routes are revealed.


	2. Cain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Mile_Deep_Hollow

_No more hesitation_

_Nothing will ever divide us again_

_No more energy wasted_

_On the temper of our time_

_Just the truth and the sublime_

_So thank you_

_You need to know_

_That you dragged me out_

_Of a[mile deep hollow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tw1Rv_t8D_s)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes- this is the scene from chapter 10 when he is about to drop the vials into The Core. I know he didn't have his scar or glasses then and his sweater was still a baby blue color but I wanted to draw him after the events of chap 11.


	3. Deleted Story-line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The evolution of ideas is what helps make our pieces more original and unique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering about the changes to chapter one...

I'm sure some of you have noticed that the beginning of chapter one - Evocation - has had some drastic plot edits, that being the deletion of the crossed out, italicized text being shown while Error is thinking about the reason he pulled his soul together at the last second. I know it doesn't seem like that big of an edit but to the future story, it is a huge plot changer.

To be completely blunt, this was going to be a "Reader dies and wakes up as a Sans" fic.

Those lines were there to elude to that point, and there were going to be small hints laid out along the story until the final chapters of part 3 and it would be revealed that both Error _and_ Ink had past lives.

How does that work? Well to put it simply, the multiverse had been alive before Ink and Error, but it self destruct because of the lack of guardians to watch over it. So the last two souls that had been shattered by the collapse would be pulled back together at their bases. Everything would start back at ground zero again, which was why Ink and Error were born a million years before the "next" multiverse can into play.  
  


It sounded like a cool plot point at the time and I was really into the idea after reading [we & us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393315) by [Vento_Store (Para_Type)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Para_Type/pseuds/Vento_Store) and [What Binds Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782697) by [LindChives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindChives/pseuds/LindChives). I was really inspired by their take on the subject and I wanted to have my own take on it, even the summary of my fic points to it. But that was back in October. 

As the story-line developed and I continued to build on my versions of Ink, Dream, Nightmare, Blue, Cain (Sci), and other characters I can not name, I realized that the deeper I went the further I moved from that plot point. And now after the creation of the story out-line for part 1, the idea of dropping that bomb at the end of the story just felt so wrong. It felt like a perfect way the ruin the story.

I want this book to be about Error.

The way he struggles with his thoughts and feelings. How he handles his role as Destruction and what that role does to others that view him as more than that. His denial in accepting that others care for him and his well being. The way his morality - or lack thereof - twists, turns and is stretched to its very limits with every situation that he creates or is thrown into. 

At the same time... I want this book to be about Ink.

How he fails to handle his emotions and paints in a healthy manner. How he never knows what the right choice is or even what he's doing to himself or the people around him. How he never understood true consequence until it slaps him in the face and leaves him a confused and crying mess. How his curiosity with Error drags the both of them down a rabbit hole that has no bottom to it, and the realization that they were all born falling down that hole to begin with. He was just too numb to feel the chains dragging him, them, down further into the dark.

On the other side of that spectrum...

The concept of Ink having a soul or getting his soul back is an interesting one, yet it is rarely used as far as I can tell. Mainly because it takes away what makes Ink well, Ink. And I was not confident that I would be able to do the cannon, soulless Ink justice. So giving him part of a soul, a nucleus, seemed like a perfect way to spice things up and keep Ink what he is. And to be honest, the concept works a little too well for this story and his relationships with Error and Dream.   
  
  


I want to send a chill up your spine when reading about Error and to make you a giggling mess when reading about Ink. I want you to be a crying mess when reading about Dream and get your adrenaline pumping when reading about Nightmare.

There is just so much to this fic in terms of everybody's character. The kid that Nightmare took, even Blue and Cross just have so much to them. With things like The_Power_And_The_Glory and _Stardust_ coming up and the entirety of a mess that Part 2 will be for Error and Dream.  
  
  


I can go on and on about everybody's role in this fic. Just by reading that I bet you've already forgotten about the whole "Reader dies and wakes up as a Sans" concept haven't you? Because there is so much more interesting stuff going on with all the characters that I don't even have to tell to what is actually going on, the concept alone is just exciting. Just the idea of "Ink and Error used to be normal humans" just leaves a sour taste in your mouth right?

And that's the problem.  
  
  


It takes away from the greatness of everything I've built and dumbs it down to what feels like nothing... So, that's why I decided to get rid of it.  
  
  


For you guys, nothing will change, besides those tiny edits to chapter 1 that probably half of you didn't even notice, everything will carry out the way it has been. Error will still be as cold and neutral as ever and Ink will still be a vibrant ball of _"FUCK MORALITY"._ The story will remain unchanged in a way, it's just a weird evolution for me because that's the concept that this fic started with.

Now, this isn't to say that the concept of "The reader is a Sans now" is a bad concept or ruins stories. That's not at all what I'm trying to say, the whole reason this fic was going to be based around that was because I liked the concept so much. There are lots of fics that have used it very well so far and I appalled them for it! They're always interesting to read when done well and add a level of deepness and character dept to the fic. 

What I'm saying here is that my fic at this point, wouldn't be able to pull it off well. This fic is more than that now, it's evolved to become more about the world I built for them and the characters themselves than they would have been. Because who they were before wouldn't matter, the way I've written the story would make it so it wouldn't matter. And forcing it to matter or to be this "big reveal" just made me cringe.  
  
  


Again, please do not worry, like I've said for you guys nothing will change. You probably wouldn't have even noticed if I didn't post this, the only reason I am is because I thought it would be something interesting for you guys to read since I had to scrap chapter 12, which by the way, will be an Ink and Error chapter with some development on Cain's situation ;3.  
  
  


In the end, I'm happy with where everything is going, and with a lot of time to think about and write a finer outline for part 2 and 3, I'm excited to show you what's coming. I want to finish this, and while it may take years, I want this to be a 100+ chapter fic. I want to build a community with the story I've written. Interact with you guys and squeal over your comments and bookmarks. The fact that I have over 2000 hits still blows my mind. So thanks for enjoying what I have in store I guess, you guys are seriously amazing.  
  
  
  


To wrap this up, here are all of the "Reader dies and wakes up as a Sans" fics that I have read. They are all really good and great to binge with some popcorn and a slushie. Check them out, leave a kudos, and just show them some love!

*[Dream a Little Dream of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013945) by [Finally_Free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Free/pseuds/Finally_Free)

*[we & us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393315) by [Vento_Store (Para_Type)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Para_Type/pseuds/Vento_Store)

*[Daffodil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393350) by [WitheringFeniks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks)

*[What Binds Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782697) by [LindChives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindChives/pseuds/LindChives)

*[Wrote in ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745636) by [Megmelomaniac_123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megmelomaniac_123/pseuds/Megmelomaniac_123)

*[Dependency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191644) by [LauVirago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauVirago/pseuds/LauVirago)

*[with spring comes flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761738) by [slipperyoldbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipperyoldbones/pseuds/slipperyoldbones)

*[Abnormal Anomaly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346360) by [Sansarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansarion/pseuds/Sansarion)

*[My New Life is a Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421941) by [Sombodyalreadytookthis2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombodyalreadytookthis2/pseuds/Sombodyalreadytookthis2)

If I am missing someone then I probably haven't seen it yet, so it would be great if you could put it in the comments as I would love to check it out! I would also like to also pay respects to Lorel's fic. She was also a huge inspiration to just get me writing again. So if you haven't read [The Council of the Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178905) by [Onlyplatonicirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/pseuds/Onlyplatonicirl) then you're missing out. I know some of the major plot details for future chapters and just... her storytelling and writing is fantastic. Go support her.  
  
  
I'll see you guys next Sunday or Saturday, peace!


End file.
